


My Sunshine

by SleeplessInGeneral



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Deceit is called William, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, cause I love changing characters' names sometimes, written under heavy influence from sad songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessInGeneral/pseuds/SleeplessInGeneral
Summary: It was always hard for Patton to believe that he was anything but a mistake. And for Logan to think that anyone would ever want to hurt his sunshine.





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr. So...
> 
> This story is based on something that I'm working on, called The Dress. A Logicality/Prinxiety fic about Roman and Virgil being super bad at flirting, Remmy giving shit advice, and Patton in a dress that makes Logan lose it officially. My wife is the main reason I'm writing that fanfic, but... lately I've been feeling really bad. Anxiety is tough, man.
> 
> So, I wrote this little thing. I looped The Things We Used To Share and some Panic songs and wrote this.
> 
> I hope I've done everything justice.
> 
> And now, Allons-y!

It was hard to believe that he was anything but a mistake.

When Patton was in kindergarten, his mother used to call him her little ray of sunshine. He wasn’t okay back then. He was disruptive, he was loud, he was everything that is wrong with a person. And yet she called him her little ray of sunshine.

So did Logan, once they started third grade. Virgil was having trouble with anxiety and Patton loved making sure that everything was alright. Virgil was his first friend, the first one he made at school since Roman went to a whole other school, and no one should ever feel bad for something they’re not responsible for. Logan called him a ray of sunshine. He bought him flowers and chocolate for Valentine’s day that year to thank him for everything that he’s done.

It kind of turned into their thing. Every time Logan saw Patton felt bad, he would sing to him. More often than not, he would sing ‘you are my sunshine’. He had a beautiful voice.

But Patton just couldn’t help thinking that he was anything but a mistake.

“Thomas broke up with his boyfriend,” Virgil told Patton when they met up after yoga. It was their thing. It... it kept them both sane and happy. 

“Oh.”

“He’s making me lose it with this break up.”

“Well, you know... they’ve been together for a long time.” Patton tried to be happy. Virgil needed him to be happy. “He has every right to be upset.”

“It’s more than that... he’s considering going back to him.”

“Oh, no. No. He can’t do that. I will shove nitric oxide in his face if I need to.”

Last year, Patton started dating a guy too. He wasn’t sure about where their relationship stood, but William was alright. He was... weird, always behaving differently around Patton or around his friends or around Patton’s friends, when he saw them. He hadn’t met Virgil yet. Patton was scared of the day he will.

“So what about you?” Virgil took out another pizza slice. “You don’t talk much about your life anymore. How’s Logan doing?”

“Logan is... fine. You know him. He’s doing fine.”

“And anything else?”

“My friends are weird... not you and Lo. Well, you and Lo too. But... Roman and Remmy. Speaking of which...” Roman was there. Roman could potentially slip and then Virgil will know about William. “Hey, Roman! Over here!”

The redhead turned to Patton and a giant grin spread on his face. He ran towards Patton and threw himself on the chair next to him. “What are you doing here?”

“Eating after yoga! Do you remember Virgil?” Roman gave him a strange look.

“Of course I remember Virgil.”

“Well, we’re talking about Mr. Sanders.” Patton looked to Virgil to save him from this situation. Virgil just sighed in defeat.

“Thomas broke up with his boyfriend.”

“Why do you call him Thomas?”

“Well... Virgil is his brother.”

An awkward moment of silence happened. Patton checked his phone. Three unread messages from William. All threats. Just like the usual.

“So... how’s William?” Oh no. “What... did I say anything?”

“He’s fine.”

“Who’s William?”

“Come on, Watson, you can’t just -”

“I said he’s fine!” Virgil was taken aback. Not only Roman, Virgil. It probably meant... “I’m sorry. I’m just... I don’t know what’s going on with him.”

“Who’s William, Patton?”

“His boyfriend. And a snek boi.”

“A... snake boy?”

“Yeah, that too.”

Patton just looked at his phone. He had five new messages from William that he didn’t read. The first four were threats, just like most of them were, but the last one...

‘ _forget it. im done w you. this was a mistake. fuck off._ ’

Patton was... a mistake.

* * *

 

“I don’t really care, you can keep the things we used to share, but what did you do with my heart...”

Logan had no idea what to do with the video Roman Prince sent him. He didn’t even know how Roman got his phone number. He did, however, know three things for certain.

One, this song was written by Joan right after Thomas broke up with his boyfriend. He knew it because he was there when Thomas filmed himself singing this song. It resulted in a “hugfest”, as Patton would call it, and a Steven Universe marathon.

Two, today was Valentine’s day. A usually very sentimental day for Patton. However, he did not hear a thing from him, except this recording.

Thus, three, something was very wrong with Patton, which is why he was now at his front porch, knocking on the door, holding flowers and a box of chocolates, just like he did when they were in the third grade.

A lot happened since then, but his love for the dorky ray of sunshine never went away.

Patton was the one constant in Logan’s life. He was always there, smiley and supportive, willing to listen to everything and offer advice some would say is far too wise for a boy of his liking. His blond hair and bright blue eyes always brought a smile to Logan’s face, and his love for dad jokes and puns was utterly endearing. Not to mention just how beautiful he was, but it wasn’t anything the world didn’t know already.

Logan was head over heels in love with this boy, and there was no way to deny it.

“Logan, honey, look at you!” Patton’s mom - as blonde and beautiful as her son, haven’t aged a day since the first time Logan met her - opened the door with a big smile on her face. “We’re going out tonight, so I’m afraid that -”

“I can stay the night. I asked my mom before coming here.”

“Oh! Good. Well, Patton’s in his room. Have fun, sweethearts!” Logan nodded in thanks and ran upstairs to Patton’s room.

As bright and happy as the boy himself, who was currently crying on his bed. This was not right.

“Pattoncake?” The boy turned to look at Logan, red faced and puffy eyed, clutching onto his giant strep throat plushie (the one Logan bought him after a long case of strep throat in seventh grade). “Hey... happy Valentine’s day.”

“I’m sorry...”

“For what?”

“I don’t feel good today.” Patton was sniffling and rubbing his eyes. And this was not a good look on him. Logan couldn’t think of anything to do other than run to him and hug him for dear life.

And so he did.

“He wasn’t good enough for you, sunshine.” Patton nodded into his shoulder. “You deserve much better.”

“I know.”

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...” Patton was crying and shaking in his arms, but he was slowly calming down. “You make me happy when skies are gray...”

The blond hugged his friend as tight as possible. This wasn’t normal, but they were going to get through this together.

“You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you...”

Logan truly loved this boy. Everyone’s best friend. A true cheerleader in every sense of the word. There was no way not to love him, and Logan knew. He’d known forever.

He could feel Patton smile against his shoulder and leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

“Please don’t take my sunshine away...”

* * *

 

William’s locker door was covered in sticky notes, and he was nowhere to be found. Patton had hoped to maybe apologize to him, but... he couldn’t.

It’s been the third day since William disappeared.

The notes were all in familiar handwriting - some the incredibly ornate script of Roman, some the chicken scratch of Virgil (Patton was sure he got Thomas to put them there), one or two the incredibly over the top handwriting of Remmy...

On top of them all, there was a full A4 page, with blocky red lettering on it -

‘I WARNED YOU. DON’T TAKE MY SUNSHINE AWAY. -L.L’

“Morning, sunshine.” Logan was walking towards Patton, a big smile on his face and a cup of (hopefully) hot chocolate in his hands. “What are you doing?”

“I... I wanted to apologize to William. For my...”

“For nothing. Patton, you have done nothing wrong. He’s the one who should be apologizing to you.” Logan handed Patton the cup - it was, indeed, hot chocolate - and kissed his forehead. “I told you, didn’t I? You are my sunshine.”

“I know...”

“No one has the right to take my sunshine away.” Patton smiled at that. Logan was usually so analytical, so... science-y, but whenever they were together, he was the complete opposite. “Now, let me take you to class.”

“Thanks, Logan.”

“No problem, sunshine.”


End file.
